


【授翻】Cliche Closet Sex

by ImNotAIright, razzoberry



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Theseus Scamander, Incest, M/M, Top Newt Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotAIright/pseuds/ImNotAIright, https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzoberry/pseuds/razzoberry
Summary: 欢迎阅读原文！原文可辣了，是我翻得特别柴(如果喜欢，还请大家务必点进原文给太太一颗心！！感谢！！





	【授翻】Cliche Closet Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cliche Closet Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721406) by [razzoberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzoberry/pseuds/razzoberry). 



> 欢迎阅读原文！原文可辣了，是我翻得特别柴(  
> 如果喜欢，还请大家务必点进原文给太太一颗心！！  
> 感谢！！

“Newt……”

“放松点，哥哥。”

分享在兄弟间的私语盖过了衣物的微弱摩擦声，伴随着偶尔的喘息。

任何一位经过这个狭小魔法部壁橱的人可能都会双颊发烫，或者跟同行之人小声猜测这其中之人。

_“不，不可能。Newt_ _是个相当害羞的人。”_ 一个人会说，然后遭到同伴的嘲笑。

_“他们都这么讲。但我敢打赌——”_

但没有人有机会完成他们的想法，感谢壁橱里突然传出的叫声。

 

“嘘——嘘嘘嘘，Thes，没事的，弟弟在这照顾你呢。”Newt用戏谑的口吻低声说道。多年来对于各种大大小小动物照料的经历，使他生来纤瘦的体格强壮许多。

“Newt——噢，梅林——”Theseus啜泣出声，颤抖着大腿。

_“天哪。”“也许我们应该——”“对对，最好不要——”_ 门外的人各自涨红着脸匆匆离去。

“嗯……你听到了吗？他们都走了。”Newt轻笑着将第三个手指埋入Theseus体内，Theseus在他身下颤抖，双手攥成拳抵住壁橱的门。

 

这确实有点尴尬，真的。基于Theseus，在两位兄弟中被公认更为稳重得体，事实上却在另一位身下战栗哭泣、相当不得体，并且毫不在意，甚至全无顾忌。尽管，这些想法在Newt的唇附上他的脖颈、用另一只手扯下他身上皱掉的衬衫时，从Theseus脑海消失殆尽。

“我可爱的哥哥……”Newt在他颈边吐息，缓缓开始移动手指。

“Newton Artemis Fido Scamander，我发誓，如果你再不——”Theseus的声音在Newt进入他时被打断了。

“没关系，Thes。有我在，好吗？相信你的兄弟。”Newt低喃，缓慢而温柔地动作，仿佛Theseus是某一只他正在照料的动物。当然，Theseus确信他的弟弟照料动物时不会像……这样。梅林，他必须要在彻底扫兴前把这些想法赶出脑海。

 

这之后只剩下彼此压抑的闷哼和低语，伴随着Theseus偶尔发出的喘息和呻吟。并不是说Newt没有出声，他只是通过咬上Theseus的颈间来掩藏住它们，而这只会激发他哥哥更强烈的呻吟。 _“_ _Newt_ _”“噢梅林——拜托！”_ Theseus的尖叫溢出双唇，像从阴茎摇晃流淌的前液一样从舌尖滴落。

“来吧， Theseus。为我高潮，哥哥。”他咬上Theseus的耳朵，双臂圈住他的腰压向自己的阴茎，在前列腺上碾着圈。

“Newt！Newt Newt Newt Newt——我的天啊，求你！”Theseus哭喊，向后迎合着射出精液，弄脏了铺在身下的衣服。

伴随着一声甜蜜的呻吟，Newt猛地向前挺动，折磨着释放后的Theseus的前列腺，然后深深射在对方体内，他急促喘息，射尽最后一滴精液，从年长者身下滑下。“嘿，嘿，Thes……一切都很好，哥哥。”他喃喃，帮助Theseus从非常不舒服的弯腰姿势站直。

“呃……我……”Theseus调整呼吸，大腿还在微微发抖。

“嗯？好好说话，Theseus。”Newt笑道。低声念动咒语，两位巫师的衣服回到了他们身上。Theseus轻轻扭动，仍能感到Newt的释放留在他体内。

“如果魔法部因为这事而骂我，你死定了。”Theseus气呼呼的，只换来对方一个顽皮的笑容。

**Author's Note:**

> 原文notes：太太表示在考虑重写这篇文，感觉可以写的更好。


End file.
